It is very well known that rotary engines can be used to power aircraft. Mazda Corporation has been producing rotary engines for its automobiles for many years. Many hundreds of thousands of these engines are in use in automobiles. Many of these engines are equipped with turbochargers to provide increased power under certain conditions.
Due to relatively high exhaust gas temperature the exhaust energy of a typical turbocharged aircraft engine is much higher than the energy required to do the turbocharging. This effect becomes more pronounced at higher altitudes, especially with two stage turbocharging, requiring bypass of the exhaust around the turbine to prevent engine overboost and damage to the engine as depicted in FIG. 3. The bypass exhaust, blown through a so called "waste gate valve" 2 in FIG. 3 is being wasted, resulting in relatively high specific fuel consumption. Specific fuel consumption is usually expressed in terms of pounds of burned fuel per horsepower hour.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a substantial increase in aerodynamic thrust and improvement in the specific fuel consumption by employing an engine which maximizes the use of available exhaust energy.